Love is a Fire
by Woman-e
Summary: DM&OC Alice vient d'emménager en Angleterre et débute sa sixième année dans un nouveau collège, Poudlard. Elle va alors être envoyer à Serpentard contre son gré, et faire la connaissance de Drago Malefoy.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, ceci est ma première fic autour du monde de Harry Potter et sur ce site. Il me semble qu'il faut donc signaler que cette histoire contiendra des lemons d'où le rating M.

Disclaimer: Elle concernera Drago Malefoy, une personnage appartenant à JK Rowling, tout comme le reste des personnages et des décors. Seule Alice m'appartient, et éventuellement d'autres personnages accessoires à l'histoire. :)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira. Il n'y a là que le prologue, le premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Nous nous étions faits des illusions. Ou plutôt moi. Cela me brisait le coeur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Pourtant j'aurais dû savoir que l'on ne peut changer quelqu'un qui a ce genre de convictions. Mes parents en étaient le parfait exemple. Si je n'avais pas eu le forte volonté, j'aurais tourné comme lui. Comme tous ceux assis dans cette salle décorées en émeraude et argent, sang purs, tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres.

Je m'étais attaché à lui malgré moi. J'en avais oublié mon but premier. Mais il avait réussi à me le rappeler, en gâchant tout par la même occasion. Il m'aimait, je n'en doutais pas. Autant que moi je l'aimais. Mais nous étions incompatibles. J'avais compris que je n'étais pas faite pour être à Serpentard, malgré la décision du choixpeau. J'avais compris que les élèves qui m'entouraient étaient tous comme moi, fils de mangemorts, mais eux étaient fiers. Tandis que moi je reniaient mes parents. Je les évitais autant que possible. J'avais compris qu'_il_ connaissait le mot Sang-de-Bourbe depuis qu'il savait parlait et qu'il crachait sur eux. Nous ne pouvions être ensemble pour cette raison. Il n'avait pas su m'aimer assez pour changer.


	2. Arrivée

Voici le premier chapitre, un peu lent à démarrer, mais l'action débute dans le chapitre suivant. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Arrivée<strong>

Je me laissais tomber sur le dessus de lit en velours vert foncé. Une longue journée. Qui n'était pas prête de s'achever. J'avais quitté à l'aube le modeste manoir récemment acheté par mes parents du nord de Londres. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me reposer. Ces derniers jours avaient été épuisants, entre le déménagement et les tâches ménagères confiées aux elfes mais que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'assister, tandis que mes parents s'absentaient de plus en plus, alors que nous venions juste d'arriver en Angleterre. Ils se rendaient probablement à des rassemblements. J'y étais habituée, bien que cela deviendrait plus fréquent puisque nous n'habitions plus en France. Nous étions à présent au coeur de l'action.

Après avoir bouclé mes valises, j'étais donc parti en direction du chemin de Traverse, accompagnée de ma mère, pour des courses de dernières minutes. J'avais déjà tous mes nouveaux grimoires ainsi que mon nécessaire à potion, un Eclair de Feu flambant neuf, au cas où j'aurais le courage de me présenter aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Il me manquait néanmoins du parchemin et des plumes neuves, et je devais passer prendre mes robes de sorciers faites sur mesure. Le trajet s'était fait en silence. Ma mère et moi n'étions pas vraiment proches, nous ne l'avions jamais été. Je n'acceptais pas certaines de ses pratiques tandis qu'elle se retenait de me regarder avec un regard de dégoût à chaque fois que je lui faisais part des miennes. Une fois nos achats terminés, ma mère m'a agrippé le bras sans douceur et a transplané. Nous avons atterri dans une petite rue relativement vide, en face d'un pub portant le nom Les Trois Balais. Beaucoup de magasins étaient fermés, et l'on pouvait apercevoir les couleurs chatoyantes d'une époque oubliée à travers les planches qui bouchaient les fenêtres. Sans un mot, ma mère s'est mise à avancer d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du village. Lorsque nous nous sommes engagées sur un chemin désert, j'ai remarqué une pancarte indiquant Pré-au-Lard. Le nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. J'avais alors compris qu'il s'agissait d'un des uniques villages sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Celui-là où se rendaient les élèves de ma nouvelle école, Poudlard, en des temps plus joyeux. Serait-ce pareil cette année ?

Nous avons marché ainsi pendant dix minutes avant que j'aperçoive un immense château surplombant une grande étendue d'eau et un énorme parc. Celui-ci allait s'enfoncer dans un forêt sombre à notre droite. J'étais époustouflée devant une telle grandeur. Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps de contempler à loisir mon nouveau foyer, ma mère m'a entraîné à sa suite vers un portail en fer forgé entouré de deux piliers sur lesquels se tenaient deux sangliers en pierre. Un homme au visage ingrat, les cheveux marrons longs, gris à la racine, est venu nous ouvrir. Il nous a salué en faisant une petite révérence. Ainsi la réputation de ma famille ne leur était pas inconnu. J'ai soupiré d'agacement.

-Madame et Mademoiselle Liddleton, je vais vous accompagné au bureau de directeur. Veuillez me suivre.

Là encore, je n'ai pas eu le temps de détailler les couloirs, les couleurs, les décors. Il nous a fait monter quelques escaliers avant d'arriver devant la statue d'un gargouille enfoncée dans le mur. Il a alors murmuré « Suçacides » comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Ma mère m'a regardé en levant les yeux au ciel. Un escalier en colimaçon est apparu, nous sommes monté sur la première marche et l'escalier s'est activé lentement. Arrivées devant une porte, je me suis aperçue que le concierge n'était plus là. Ma mère a frappé trois coups distincts et une voix sage nous a répondu d'entrer. La pièce circulaire me laissa sans voix. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard des multiples incroyables objets et instruments non-identifiables. Il y avait un imposant bureau au centre de la pièce et les murs étaient recouverts de portraits.

-Bienvenue à vous, Madame Liddleton. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Alice. A-t-il ajouté en s'adressant à moi. Je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore.

-Moi de même. Ai-je répondu d'une voix polie.

Il m'a alors sourit d'une manière mystérieuse en me fixant au dessus de ses lunettes. Il nous a invité à nous asseoir face à lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau.

-Comme vous le savez, les élèves de notre école sont répartis dès leur première année dans une des quatre maisons. Il y a donc Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Mon mari était à Serpentard. A répondu ma mère d'un air entendu. J'imagine donc que ma fille...

-Nous ne procédons pas de cette manière, Madame Liddleton. Les élèves ne sont pas envoyés dans telle ou telle maison du fait de leur rang, de leur sang et de leur descendance. Il s'agit d'un choix effectué par un juge impartial selon les capacités de l'enfant.

-Juge impartial ?

La professeur Dumbledore s'est levé et a attrapé délicatement un vieux chapeau de sorcier, qui avait l'air rapiécé, sur l'étagère derrière lui.

-Ceci est le choixpeau magique. Il se chargera d'envoyer votre fille dans la maison qui lui convient.

-Bien.

Il s'est approché de moi et a posé le choixpeau sur ma tête. Une voix s'est fait entendre. Elle semblait provenir de l'intérieur même de mon crâne.

-Tiens, une nouvelle inscription en cours de scolarité... Voyons voir, un esprit rusé et persévérant. Vous avez le goût de l'ambition. Il me semblerait judicieux de vous envoyer à... Serpentard.

Le dernier a résonné dans la pièce. J'ai déglutis difficilement. Après cela, je n'ai plus prêté attention aux paroles des deux personnes présentes. Je me souviens seulement du professeur Dumbledore me conseillant d'aller me reposer dans la salle commune de ma maison avant le dîner d'accueil et de ma mère m'enlaçant maladroitement avant de sortir rapidement.

J'entendis soudain un bruit venant de l'étage. Des centaines de pas.


	3. Rencontre

Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, la protagoniste de l'histoire entame sa sixième année. Tout comme les personnages de JKR. Vous retrouverez donc certains éléments du tome 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Rencontre<strong>

Des centaines de regards étaient à présent posés sur moi. Des chuchotements. Je me tenais encore près de la porte de la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves étaient assis, sauf quelques uns qui avaient arrêtés leur mouvement lorsque j'étais entrée. Qui était cette étrange fille aux cheveux roses ? Devaient-ils se demander. Je baissais le regard. Mon père aurait eu honte de cet instant d'impuissance. J'avais honte. Je relevais les yeux et foudroyais les quelques badauds encore bouche bée. Je haussais les épaules et traversa à grandes enjambées l'espace qui me séparait de la table des Serpentards. Je réprimais une grimace de dégoût. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai croisé pour la première fois son regard glacé. Ses yeux clairs, inexpressifs. Je détaillais à peine ses cheveux blonds, et je m'assis à une place libre entre deux élèves de deuxième année.

Je n'avais pas mangé depuis le matin, et mon ventre commençait à crier famine. Je poussais un petit soupir de soulagement quand la cérémonie de répartitions des premières années pris fin. Malheureusement, je n'en avais pas fini. Albus Dumbledore, dont seul le regard inspirait déjà le respect, se leva et se lança dans un long discours. J'avais bien sur entendu parler de lui l'année précédente, lorsque le monde sorcier pensait de lui qu'il était sénile et fou. Tout autant que Harry Potter. Je les avais crus. Non, je ne les avais pas crus. Je savais. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, mes parents avaient repris goût à la vie.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'écoutais pas le discours du directeur avec beaucoup d'attention. Il annonça le Professeur Slughorn qui reprenait le poste de Maitres de Potion, tandis que le Professeur Rogue était assigné au poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nombre de chuchotements empreints d'indignation, de surprise et de colère retentirent autour de moi. Sauf à ma table. Les Serpentards semblaient satisfaits. Je me rappelais soudain que Severus Rogue était le directeur de ma maison. En revanche je ne comprenais pas en quoi son changement de poste inspirait autant de réactions.

Après cela, Dumbledore annonça le repas. Enfin.

Je sentais toujours des regards insistants sur moi. Pourtant, lorsque je regardais autour de moi, je voyais tous les élèves occupés à manger goulûment, rire avec leurs amis. Je repris ma fourchette et m'attaquais au plat principal. Mais j'avais toujours cette impression. Je finis mon assiette et relevais la tête. Pour la deuxième fois, il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Il n'était plus inexpressif. Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin. Je pris cette fois le temps de m'intéresser à lui. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs. Les traits fins mais durs. Mais dans son regard, je ne décelai rien. Il avait une silhouette mince mais des épaules carrées. Sa chemise ne laissait rien deviner de sa musculature, et aussitôt j'eus envie de savoir. Il avait du charme. Enormément de charisme. Mais il cachait quelque chose. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à me fixer. Une fille à ses côtés qui me jetait des regards à moitié intéressés et à moitié agacés. Elle avait un visage assez ingrat et des yeux clairs. Elle se cramponnait au blond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Face à cet étrange couple se trouvaient deux garçons costauds, l'un étant plus grand que l'autre. Tous me dévisageaient alors que le reste de la bande ne se contentait que de coups d'œil. Je devais nourrir leur conversation. Soudain, la fille se leva et je fus surprise de la voir venir vers moi.

-Bonsoir, je suis Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Ca te dit de te joindre à nous ?

-Sans façon. Répondis-je sans un regard.

-Oh ! Pourquoi pas ?

Je daignais lever les yeux vers elle. Elle affichait un grand sourire, quoique faux. Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis. Je fis de même. Le blond me fixait toujours. Ce qui attisa ma curiosité. Ou mon envie de le voir de plus près.

-Très bien.

Je me levais à contre coeur et la suivit. Elle se plaça de nouveau aux côtés de son cher et tendre tandis que je m'asseyais à la gauche de celui-ci.

-Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je découvris enfin sa voix. Un peu traînante, froide mais incroyablement sexy. Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure et lâcha :

-Je ne pense pas.

-Ton visage m'est vaguement familier. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

-Oh, je pense avoir entendu parler de ta famille.

Ma voix ne laissait pas entendre d'admiration. Je le regardais, presque sarcastique.

-C'est possible... Et voici Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini.

Il me montra d'un signe ses trois amis face à nous. Les deux colosses et un métisse assez séduisant. Drago se tourna vers moi, le même sourire en coin collé au visage.

-Et tu es...

-Alice Liddleton.

Tous ceux qui avaient pu saisir mon nom se tournèrent vers moi, cessant de parler.

-Oh, tu es donc la fille de...

-Hector et Felicie Liddleton, oui.

Décidément la réputation de mes parents les précédait. Les deux mangemorts français avaient su faire parler d'eux. Tout comme leurs familles avant eux. Mon père était anglais. Il était né à Londres au sein de la famille Liddleton, une longue lignée de sang pur, connue pour son penchant pour la magie noire. Je crus me souvenir que mon père avait fait ses études à Poudlard en même temps que Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. Ils avaient toujours été amis. Lorsqu'il avait la vingtaine, mon père a réussi à percer dans le domaine de la politique et a décidé de répandre son territoire en France où il avait été durant dix ans Ministre de la Magie. C'est pendant ces années qu'il avait rencontré ma mère, fille de François de Tourt. Ma famille maternelle n'était pas aussi réputée que celle de mon père mais ils avaient tout de même leurs histoires. Mon arrière grand-mère, par exemple, aurait été au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'on l'appelait encore Tom Jedusor.

Mes parents s'étaient alors mariés et avaient engendré leur progéniture, à savoir moi. La petite Alice, le résultat de l'union entre deux familles au sang pur. Et je réduisais à néant leurs efforts, par ma volonté à renoncer à leurs valeurs idiotes.

-Tu n'as pas l'air fière. Fit remarquer Drago, me sortant de mes réflexions.

-Non, en effet.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais hésita, et finalement s'intéressa à son dessert.

-Tu es métamorphomage ? Me lança Pansy en se penchant vers moi.

-Non, pourquoi cette question ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je souris.

-Tes cheveux sont roses...

-Oui, je suis au courant.

Je retins un rire devant son air intrigué.

-Une potion qui a mal tourné ? Un sortilège raté ?

-Non, c'est juste une teinture. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Une quoi ?

-Oh, un truc de moldu.

-Tu... Tu fais ça ? Toi ?

J'opinai puis m'attaquai à mon pudding, sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

-Je trouve que cette couleur te va à ravir.

Je ne relevais pas la tête, ayant reconnu la voix du jeune Malefoy. Je me mordis la lèvre et dit doucement :

-Hum, merci.


	4. Premiers contacts

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers contacts**

Ce n'était pas de tout repos de partager le dortoir de Pansy Parkinson. Elle pouvait parler des heures durant sans s'arrêter. Elle se fichait bien de tenir un monologue du moment que je faisais mine de m'intéresser à elle. Ce dont j'ai fini par me lasser au bout de dix minutes. D'autant que ses sujets de conversations étaient assez creux. Elle se contentait de faire l'éloge des sangs purs et de Drago d'un côté et de critiquer les nés-moldu de l'autre sans beaucoup d'arguments. Je ne provoquai même pas le débat. J'ai fini par me glisser au fond de mon lit, de feindre le sommeil et de voir en combien de minutes se rendrait-elle compte qu'elle parlait aux rideaux de mon lit. Elle a tenu un quart d'heure. Quinze minutes, bon sang !

Ainsi, le lendemain, je décidais de me lever tôt afin de l'éviter au réveil. Je pris une douche rapide, enfilais ma robe de sorcier et montais à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Je fus donc surprise de voir Drago Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps discuter à voix basses de si bonne heure. J'hésitais entre les rejoindre et afficher une fausse mine enjouée ou tout simplement aller m'asseoir à l'écart et manger en paix. Mais le blond m'aperçut et me fit signe de venir.

-Bonjour Alice. Dit-il en me souriant.

Je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de dégoût pour lui. Il semblait si différent. Aussi, je lui rendis son sourire et m'assit à son côté.

-Salut. Dis-je. Quand est-ce qu'ils distribuent les emplois du temps ?

-Bientôt normalement. Rogue n'est pas encore là.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et constatais qu'il n'y avait que le directeur, une femme d'âge mur à l'air sévère à sa gauche et un homme de petite taille. Je pris deux tranches de bacon et mangeais distraitement. De temps à autre, ma main frôlait celle de mon voisin et, à ma grande surprise, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Lui non plus, à en croire son regard. Il y avait forcément quelque chose louche avec ce garçon. Les Malefoy avait une réputation aussi sale que celle de mes parents. Je le saurais tôt ou tard.

-Tu as obtenu combien de BUSES ? Me demanda-t-il, l'air réellement intéressé.

-Dix Optimals. Répondis-je, frôlant l'indifférence.

-Pas mal.

Il me fit un sourire amusé. Les élèves commencèrent à remplir la salle et la table des professeurs fut bientôt complète. Pansy, inépuisable, vint se placer entre moi et Drago et se mit à bavarder comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé depuis la veille.

Le professeur Rogue fit le tour de la table, en distribuant à chaque élève son emploi du temps. Lorsqu'il arriva à nous, il marqua une pause pour me détailler.

-C'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans notre Ecole et dans cette maison, Mademoiselle Liddleton. Voici votre emploi du temps.

Je fis un bref signe de tête et prit ma feuille. J'avais une heure de libre avant mon premier cours de Potion, en commun avec les Gryffondor. Je consultais le reste des mes heures et m'apprêtais à ranger ma feuille, lorsque Pansy s'en empara.

-Tu étudies les Runes ?

-Euh.. Oui. Répondis-je, en tentant de récupérer ma feuille.

Cependant, elle ne la lâcha pas. Elle se tourna vers Drago et lança, d'une voix moqueuse :

-Cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger n'est-elle pas aussi dans cette classe ?

Le blond eut un sourire, dont je ne tins pas compte. Je voyais rouge.

-Bonne chance, Alice ! Reprit Pansy, sans attendre de réponse, en me lançant un sourire compatissant.

-Bonne chance pourquoi ? Devoir me coltiner une bande de crétins jusqu'en juin ? Merci, je vais en avoir besoin.

Je lui arrachais mon emploi des mains et, sans un regard, je partis.

Après m'être allongée sur mon lit pour tenter de me calmer, je pris mon sac de cours et y fourra les affaires dont j'aurais besoin pour la journée. Seulement, les paroles de Pansy continuait de résonner dans mon crâne. Je ne savais pas qui était cette « Granger » mais j'avais déjà plus de respect pour elle que pour tous les Serpentards de sixième année réunis. J'en voulais à mes parents d'avoir déménagé, de m'avoir séparé de mes seuls amis. Je leur en voulais d'être des mangemorts, d'avoir voulu faire de moi une des leurs. Je leur en voulais d'être mes parents et de m'avoir fait naître.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et quittais les cachots. Je gravis les marches, encore plongée dans mes pensées. Une voix me sortit de mes songes.

-Tu vas bien ?

Drago. Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à me compliquer la tâche ? Ne pouvait-il pas m'ignorer ? Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais savoir qui il était. Quitte à être déçue.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

Il eut un petit rire amusé. Je haussais un sourcil tout en le contemplant. Puis, avec un soupir, je grimpais les dernières marches menant au hall. Je l'entendis me suivre.

-Attends ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

-A la bibliothèque.

-Je te montre où elle se trouve ? Me proposa-t-il.

En y réfléchissant, cela pourrait m'être utile. Qu'allais-je faire autrement ? Je me serais perdue avant le déjeuner.

-Bien, d'accord.

-Allez viens.

Il fit un geste vers moi, comme si il avait voulu s'emparer de ma main. Mais il se ravisa et me fit de le suivre.

-Si tu le souhaites, je te ferais visiter le château un de ces jours.

-Ouais, enfin on verra...

Il rit encore. C'est un son dont je ne me lassais pas. Bon sang, est-ce que c'était possible d'être sensible à ce genre de choses ? Au bout de quelques escaliers supplémentaires, nous entrâmes dans l'impressionnante bibliothèque de Poudlard.

-Il y a une table de libre là-bas.

Je le suivis à l'endroit indiqué. Tandis que je sortais mon livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et un morceau de parchemin de mon sac, Drago s'assit et me regarda faire. Il ne perdit aucun de mes mouvements.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finis-je par demander, limite agacée.

-Je te demande pardon ? Fit-il, l'air innocent.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plait.

-C'est une requête ou un ordre ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

-Un ordre. Répondis-je tout de même.

-Bien.

Je soupirais puis m'assit face à lui.

-Tu es étrange, tu le sais ?

-Comment dois-je le prendre ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Venant de moi, bien, j'imagine. J'aurais pu faire pire.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il resta plusieurs minutes en silence, me permettant de lire mon ouvrage en toute tranquillité. Lorsque que j'arrivais au bout du second paragraphe, il reprit la parole.

-Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction tout à l'heure. Par rapport à ce que Pansy a dit.

-Pansy est idiote.

-Soit. Mais ce qu'elle t'a dit t'a réellement froissé ?

-Oui. Dis-je d'une voix dure.

-Pourquoi ne me rejettes-tu pas ? Continua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu es vraiment étranges ! Tu as de ces questions.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu regardes tous les autres de haut, mais moi, non. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Il sembla réfléchir à ma question puis, son visage s'illumina. Comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Non, pour rien. Oublie.

Je n'en demandais pas plus. Je repris mon travail, toujours sous son regard.


	5. Véritable Nature

**Chapitre 4 : Véritable nature**

Deux semaines s'étaient rapidement écoulées depuis le début des cours. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la bibliothèque. Très souvent, Drago m'y rejoignait. Cela ne dérangeait pas tellement, sauf quand Pansy avait le malheur de nous apercevoir ensemble et qu'elle venait aussitôt s'accrocher au blond comme un bigorneau à son rocher. Dans ce genre de situation, je prenais simplement mes plumes et mes parchemins et je filais en vitesse. J'évitais à tout prix de me trouver en présence de la bande de Serpentard. Bien entendu, le soir, je n'avais d'autre choix que celui de partager le même dortoir que le pot de colle. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre que je ne la portais pas dans mon coeur. Drago se comportait de manière étrange. Il m'avait semblé être le genre de mec à toujours traîné entouré de sa petite troupe. Mais ces derniers jours, il s'en éloignait. Pire, il les fuyait.

J'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Hermione Granger car, comme Pansy l'avait si finement fait remarquer, elle partageait le cours d'Etude des Runes avec moi. Une matière dans laquelle elle se révélait être brillante. Autant que moi. Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé mais j'y comptais bien. Ne serait-ce que pour foutre la haine à Parkinson et à ses amis.

Je décidais de me lever tôt, le samedi matin, afin de me rendre à la bibliothèque et de m'occuper de mes devoirs. Plus tôt, je les aurais achevé, mieux ce serait. Je pris une douche rapide et enfilai une robe noire en dentelle et une paire de Dr Martens. L'avantage du week end était que je pouvais porter les vêtements que je voulais. Je me fichais bien des regards dédaigneux que l'on me jetait à chaque fois que l'on me voyait habillée ainsi. Je m'appliquai de eye-liner sur les paupières histoire de pousser un peu plus la provocation. Lorsque je sortais de la salle d'eau, je vis Pansy en train de fouiller dans son armoire. Elle se retourna au bruit de la porte.

-Ah, Liddleton.

-Oui, Parkinson ?

-Hum... Ce n'est pas en t'habillant comme un troll que tu vas attirer un peu plus l'attention de Drago. Il s'amuse avec toi. Il le fait avec toutes les filles. Mais il revient toujours à moi, après. Je suis la seule qui compte pour lui. Met-toi ça dans le crâne, Alice.

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite. Je ne pus retenir un rire.

-Malefoy ne m'intéresse pas. Moi aussi j'aime m'amuser, vois-tu ?

Je pris mon sac et m'apprêtai à partir. Mais avant, je me retournai et ajoutai :

-Une dernière chose, Parkinson. Va te faire foutre.

Et je sortis. Je n'avais pas eu besoin du discours de Pansy pour savoir que Drago était du genre tombeur. Sur ce point-là, il était assez transparent. En revanche, j'avais menti en disant qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Car la part de mystère qui l'entourait m'attirait bien plus que je ne le voulais. Un jour, je saurais ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

-Alice !

Tiens, en parlant du loup...

-Salut Drago. Fis-je en continuant à monter les marches qui menaient au hall.

-Bien dormi ? J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit.

-Vraiment ? J'en parlerais à ta copine, cela risque d'être marrant.

-Pardon ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et pénétrai dans la Grande Salle. Il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir en bout de table. Je m'assis face à lui et me servit en bacon et œufs.

-Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-Je vais faire ma dissertation pour le cours de Potion et réviser certaines choses sur les Runes.

-Bibliothèque ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? C'est évident.

Il me fit un sourire. Très mignon. Peut-être pourrais-je envisager une partie de jambes en l'air à l'occasion. J'avalais rapidement ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette et me levais. Il suivit mon mouvement. Comme d'habitude.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes amis Malefoy. A force de te voir traîner avec moi, ils deviennent agressifs.

-Encore une fois, pardon ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?

-Une nouvelle lubie.

Il eut un rire amusé. Nous arrivâmes à la bibliothèque et nous allâmes nous asseoir à la même table que d'habitude. Il allait falloir que je casse un peu cette routine un de ces jours...

Je me penchais sur mon devoir de Potion durant deux bonnes heures. Je n'avais pas trop de mal dans cette matière. En réalité, je n'avais pas de mal avec les études en général. De plus, je travaillais autant que je le pouvais. Si je voulais atteindre mon but, il le fallait. C'était cocasse, une Serpentard qui désirait devenir Auror.

Je rangeais mes livres de potions et sortis mon cours sur les Runes. Il y avait certains textes sur lesquels je n'étais pas au point au niveau de la traduction.

-Je vais chercher quelques livres, Malefoy.

-Ok. Liddleton.

Il avait dit mon nom d'une voix appuyée, sans se départir de son sourire. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et m'enfonçai entre les rangées de livres. C'est alors que j'aperçus Hermione Granger au rayon des langues mortes.

-Tiens, bonjour. Dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Elle leva vivement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Alice Liddleton. Je suis le même cours que toi, les Runes, tu sais ? Fis-je.

-Oui, je sais qui tu es.

La façon dont elle avait dit cela ne laissait aucun doute sur les préjugés quant à mon nom.

-Oui je suis la fille de deux mangemorts, oui je suis à Serpentard. Et après ? Cela signifie-il que je suis forcément comme eux ? Je vais t 'éclaircir sur ce point, je les hais.

Elle sembla réfléchir puis eut une mine gênée.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Je m'en excuse. Finit-elle par dire, plus aimablement.

-Pas de problème. Il y a des livres intéressants ?

Elle acquiesça et m'en tendit un. Justement celui que je cherchais.

-Merci bien, Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi...

Elle avait toujours l'air soupçonneuse. Je soupirais.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je te crois, j'imagine qu'il y a des exceptions partout. Mais... Tu traînes tout de même avec Malefoy.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Quel était son problème ? Elle allait peut être m'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. De ce fait, je demandais simplement :

-Comment ça ?

-Drago Malefoy est surement le pire des Serpentard. Il a toujours été répugnant envers les nés-moldu. Harry a même des doutes quant à son implication dans les affaires de... Tu-sais-qui.

Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-Surtout, ne va répéter ça à personne ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions...

-T'inquiète pas pour ça... Dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je tournais les pieds et retournais à ma table. Je n'arrivais pas à digérer les paroles de Hermione. Et bien voilà. Ce n'était que cela. Pas un si grand mystère finalement. Juste un sale fils de mangemort et fier de l'être.

-Tu es pâle, Alice. Au fait, cette robe est géniale. Elle te va très bien.

Je plantais mon regard noir dans ses yeux bleus appréciateurs.

-Ravale tes belles paroles, Malefoy. Et va baiser Pansy, ça lui détendra les nerfs.

Il eut une expression choquée.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Liddleton ?

-C'est toi. Toi et tes mensonges. Va te faire foutre toi aussi ! Merde !

J'avais haussé la voix sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Mais Mme Pince avait bien entendu, elle. Elle me vira sans ménagement de la bibliothèque.

-J'allais partir de toute façon ! Hurlais-je, hors de moi.

Des élèves, qui passaient par là, me dévisagèrent. Calme toi, Alice. Pensais-je. Je descendis les marches jusqu'au hall d'entrée et sortit. L'air frais me fit du bien. Je descendis jusqu'au lac et je m'assis au pied d'un arbre, fermant les yeux.


End file.
